Friends With Benefits
by KatherineCastle22
Summary: "And oh, they should really talk, she had so many questions and there was so much hurt between them. Later, they would talk later. This first."
1. Chapter 1

**I most definitely should _not_ be starting another story, but I got this idea in my head and figured, what the hell? This is set sometime after The Limey, but before Headhunters.**

 **Not mine, I just like to borrow with out actually asking.**

* * *

She didn't hear it at first, too wrapped up in scrubbing the grime of the day from her skin. Just as she moved to shampoo her hair she was shook out of her daze when the knocking grew louder, turning from sharp raps of the knuckle to pounding. Confused, she stepped out from under the spray, shutting the shower off and wrapping herself in a towel. Glancing at the clock she saw it was nearing midnight.

"Coming." She shouted, starting to get annoyed as the knocking persisted. Who the hell thought it was okay to come pounding on her door at 12 in the morning? What kind of inconsiderate moron-

"Castle?" She asked hesitantly after opening the door to him standing there glowering at her. His eyes darkened briefly when he noticed her clothes, or lack thereof, but then the angry expression was back.

"4 years Kate. Does that mean nothing to you?"

All she could do was blink back at him, her brain apparently having taken the night off.

He growled. Actually growled. Wow, he was pissed. She supposed that was better than the passive jackass that had been strutting around the precinct lately, but she was way too tired to fight with him right now.

Stepping back to let him in, he was barely over the threshold before he crashed his lips to hers in a furious kiss.

She grunted in surprise, taking a second to respond, but when she realized what was going on she surrendered to the feel of his hot mouth attached to hers. Soon he was pushing his tongue past her lips and exploring the roof of her mouth with his tongue, his teeth coming down to bite down on her bottom lip. Hard.

"What the fuck, Castle?" But in lieu of an answer he just lowered his lips to her neck, sucking and biting before soothing the skin with the lick of his tongue, and, oh, she was going to be wearing turtlenecks to the precinct for the next week, at least. But she couldn't bring herself to pull away from the magic he was working on her skin. Taking him by the lapels of his dress shirt she dragged his mouth back up to hers, slowing the kiss down. He let her set the pace, but his hands still worked furiously on her skin, touching everywhere and leaving blazing trails over every inch of skin he touched. He pulled away briefly to tug on her towel, watching with darkened eyes as it fell to her living room floor. She could feel his erection pressed against her where they were fused together at the hips. Slowly, afraid that at any moment he would pull away and realize where he was and that he was making out with the women he supposedly hated, she led him towards her bedroom, shutting the door softly before pushing him on the bed and straddling him. And oh, they should really talk, she had so many questions and there was so much hurt between them. Later, they would talk later. This first.

She woke to the warmth of the sun beating down on her skin, her hair illuminated by the light creeping in through the window. The events of last night slowly came back to her and she smiled, rolling over to wake him properly, but she was met with cool sheets. And, huh, his clothes were gone. If it weren't for the fact that she was naked and all her limbs were pleasantly sore, she would've thought she had dreamt all of it up, it wouldn't be the first time.

She threw on a baggy t-shirt and made her way to the kitchen, thinking maybe he was out there making her breakfast, but he was no where to be found. His shoes were gone, too. No note, no anything. As she sunk down onto one of the stools she had this sinking feeling that this was another thing they would never talk about.

She wasn't wrong.

* * *

 **Thoughts? I will hopefully have a new chapter posted soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thank you so much for the response to my first chapter of this story. I'm pretty excited about this story and I'm glad that you guys are too. Please note the rating change.**

* * *

When they caught a new homicide she only paused for a second before pulling out her phone and dialing his number. It had been two days since they had slept together, and since then she hadn't heard anything from Castle. Not a single thing. Maybe a murder case was just what they needed to get back on solid ground.

"Castle." She breathed a sigh of relief when, after the third ring, he picked up. His voice was cold and distant, but it was a start.

"Hi, Castle. I've been calling and texting you for the past two days-"

"I've been busy." He cut her off.

"Oh, well, we caught a homicide so if you're not too busy..." She trailed off, hoping he would catch on to her unasked question.

"What's the address?"

"Actually, I'll pick you up." With that she hung up, not wanting to give him time to object.

* * *

She spent the car ride to his place trying to figure out what to say and wondering what kind of a mood he'd be in today. When he got in with out even a hello, her question was answered. Not a good one.

"Hey, Castle." She said softly.

He nodded stiffly in response. Great.

"I was wondering if we could talk? I-"

"Look, Beckett, the other night was fun, but don't worry, it doesn't have to be anything serious." As much the words broke his heart, he gave her an out, willing to accept whatever part of her she was willing to give him. If she just wanted an occasional fuck here and there, then that's all it would be.

"Oh, um, okay," Her heart sunk, "Wanna come over again tonight?"

"Sure, I mean, if you want to then yeah."

"8 o'clock work okay for you?" She couldn't believe she was doing this, but if this was all he could give her, she'd take it.

"Yup."

* * *

At 8 sharp there was a knock on her door. She smoothed her hands down her jeans, breathing out deeply before reaching to open the door.

"Castle, hi."

"Hey."

"Can I get you some wine?" She fiddled nervously with her hands, not quite managing to look him in the eyes.

"Sure." He gave a noncommittal shrug of his shoulders.

She gestured for him to sit down on the couch before going into the kitchen to retrieve two wine glasses.

"Red okay?" She called over her shoulder.

"Yeah, sounds perfect."

She came back to the couch with two glasses of wine in her hands, settling down next to him. Not wanting to push it, she left a few inches of space between them, which he quickly eliminated when he took her face in his palm, cupping her cheek gently.

"Castle I-"

He cut her off with the soft press of his lips, the hand at her cheek moving to tangle in her hair while the other pulled her into his lap. She hummed into the kiss, slicking her tongue over the seam of his lips until he opened his mouth to her, his tongue coming out to battle with her own.

She broke the kiss when the need to breathe became too much, moving to suck on his pulse point. She scraped her teeth over the soft skin of his neck, marking him. His hands moved down to cup her ass, tugging her impossibly closer, swallowing her moan. She shifted in his lap, gasping at the friction the move created, his straining erection rubbing up against her through her jeans. She moved her left hand from where it had settled at his jaw, bringing it down to cup him through his pants, delighting in the growl that escaped his mouth. She began working on the zipper of his pants, arching into him when he slipped his hands under her shirt, one coming to cup her breast through her bra, moving the lace aside to get better access. She reached behind her, fumbling for the clasp of her bra. He aided her shaky fingers, finally removing the material. He tugged her shirt over her head, his eyes darkening as her bare chest was revealed to him. She decided it was time to return the favor, moving her hands to deftly undo the buttons on his shirt as he recaptured her lips.

Once again the need to breathe became too much, and she pulled away with a 'pop.' She smiled at him as she leaned back to catch her breath, letting out a soft moan when he leaned down to capture a nipple in his mouth. When he flattened his tongue over the hard peak she let out a _fuck_ , her hips moving against his of their own violation.

"Mm Castle, don't stop." He released her nipple with a pop, smiling the sound of disappointment that turned into a mewl when he latched onto her other breast, paying it the same attention. As his mouth explored her breasts, his hands moved to pull her jeans off, huffing when they wouldn't budge.

Reaching between them she laughed, undoing the button-no wonder they weren't coming off-and standing up to wiggle out of them. The second they were gone she was climbing back into his lap, focusing on finishing taking his pants off. When they were both down to just their underwear, she slid down to the floor, moving to sit between his knees. She looked up at him from under her eyelashes, biting her lip as she discarded his boxers.

"Kate..." He groaned, knowing where this was headed.

She gripped his ass, pulling him so he was sitting on the edge of the couch, his cock standing tall between them. Not wanting to waste anymore time, she grabbed his shaft, pumping him slowly. She ran her thumb over his tip, gathering the pre-cum that had gathered there, before moving it to her mouth and sucking the liquid of him from the pad of her thumb.

"Shit, Kate. You're so hot." He manged to get out before she took his tip into her mouth.

He groaned when she sucked more of him into her mouth, her left hand coming to massage his balls. Inch by inch she engulfed him in the warmth of her mouth, humming around his length that was now buried at the back of her throat. She paused to relax her gag reflexes before starting to slide her lips up and down his dick, swirling her tongue around his tip. When he hit the back of her throat again she swallowed around him, smirking to herself at the string of expletives currently coming from his mouth as his hands tangled in her hair.

"Fuck, I'm close." He groaned, feeling the familiar coil low in his stomach.

At his words, she sped up her movement on his cock, sucking him deep into her throat each time. Gasping, he spilled down her throat, watching as she swallowed everything he had to give. He collapsed back on the couch, tugging gently on her arms to bring her back up onto his lap.

He was dragged out of his daze when he felt her press a kiss to his neck. Rising up off the couch he secured her in his arms before carrying her to her bedroom, placing her gently on the mattress before he kissed her, moaning when he tasted himself on her lips.

As the kiss escalated, he trailed his fingers down her body, slipping under the satin of her panties.

"God, Beckett, you're so wet." She gasped when his thumb moved to find her clit, circling a few times as he let two of his fingers tease her entrance.

"Please, Castle." She begged, not even caring about the whine in her voice, not when his hand was edging her towards her own release. She hummed in approval when he finally pushed his fingers inside her, curling against her walls when she let out a breathy gasp.

"Yes, just like that. Just like that Castle." She moaned his name when he slipped another finger inside her, setting up a fast but steady rhythm that brought her to the edge within minutes.

"More. I need more." Sensing how close she was to coming, he let his thumb graze her clit, swallowing her moan with his mouth. He moved his tongue in and out of her mouth, matching the movement of his fingers inside her. After one more circle of her clit, she was coming on a loud scream, only muffled slightly by his kiss. Rolling off of her, he collapsed beside her. He didn't even protest when she curled into his side, knowing this was too intimate, but too tired to refuse the pull of sleep any longer.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted to start out by saying thank you so much for all of the sweet and supportive reviews as well as the handful of PM's I got from people concerning my last author's note. It was amazing to see how much support I got and how many people enjoy my writing. While I can't promise I'm back for good, as I have a lot going on in my life right now and am not in the best place, I am going to try. So, with out further ado, here's the next chapter of Friends With Benefits. Any mistakes are my own.**

* * *

She wasn't surprised when she woke up the next morning and every trace of him was gone, as if he'd never been there to begin with. But, damn, it still hurt. She had hoped he would stick around for a little bit, or at least wake her before leaving, but instead it would just be another thing they never talked about.

Rolling over in the bed, she reached for her phone. 1 new message. Hope flared in her chest, only to be promptly extinguished when she saw that it was a text from Lanie. The disappointment she originally felt disappeared when she read the text.

 _You up for a girl's nite?_

Smiling slightly, she realized this was exactly what she needed. She quickly tapped out a response.

 _Yup. Just tell me when and where._

* * *

"Kate, what's wrong?" It was the first thing Lanie asked once they were seated at a booth, and Kate huffed out a laugh and her friend's ability to read her almost as well as...Castle. Shoving that thought aside for the moment, she thinks over her words.

"Castle and I slept together. Twice." She figures it's as good an opening as any.

"You did what now?" At her nod, Lanie continues. "Then why do you look miserable?"

"Because each time we've pretty much pretended like it never happened. And when I've tried to talk to him about it he just brushes me off saying 'it doesn't have to be anything serious.'" Her face contorts into a frown at that, bile rising up in her throat.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry." Lanie gives her a sympathetic smile.

"I don't know what to do, I want a relationship with him and I was ready to dive in, but if this is all he can give me..." She trails off, getting momentarily lost in her thoughts.

"Have you told him this?" Lanie asks, pinning Kate with her gaze, and she ducks her head to hide behind the curtain of her hair. "I'm going to take that as a no."

"I mean what am I supposed to say? Look it's great fucking you, but it would be awesome if you loved me again."

"Just tell him what you're telling me now."

"It's not that easy, though." Kate sighs.

"Isn't it? He loves you Kate, despite recent events, the guy is head over heels for you."

"I'm not so sure anymore." Kate knocks back the glass of whiskey by her hand-when had that gotten there?

"He does. And you need to tell him you feel the same or you're never going to have anything more than this friends with benefits relationship you're describing."

* * *

Later that night, when she returns to an empty apartment, she can't help herself. She texts him, not trusting her voice enough to call.

 _Come over?_

His reply is instant, almost like he was expecting her text.

 _Be there in 15._

She barely waits for him to finish knocking before she's swinging the door open and stepping aside to let him in. He, in turn, barely waits for her to close the door before pushing her up against it. She lets him lower his mouth to hers, deciding they can talk tomorrow. Right now, she just needs this, him.

* * *

 **It's short, I know, and I'm sorry. I just wanted to get you guys an update. Thank you for being so patient with me.**


End file.
